Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of satellite-based navigation and, more particularly, to search techniques for global positioning systems (GPS) using Fast Fourier Transforms (FFT).
Satellites in satellite navigation systems continuously orbit the Earth while transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals that are used by satellite navigation receivers to provide location and navigation information. Each of the satellite navigation receivers can acquire, track, and process the RF signals from four or more satellites to determine an approximate current location of the satellite navigation receiver. Global positioning system (GPS) is one such commonly used satellite based navigation system.